2035 atlantic hurricane season
2035. Storms Hurricane Arlene The first hurricane of the 2035 season made quite an impact, despite only being a Category 1. A small ferry capsized off the shore of "Guerrero Bay", killing 96 passengers and 17 crew members. It cost $4.5 million dollars worth of damage. Arlene would pass by the surrounding islands, getting weaker, and a toddler was blown out of his mother's hands, but safely landed on a nearby palm tree. Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Bret was a short-lived storm that caused about $5,000 worth of damages and one minor injury. Hurricane Cindy What started out as a series of bad storms turned into something much worse, thus Hurricane Cindy was born. Cindy rampaged through the Atlantic Sea, devastating states such as Florida and the Carolinas. Casualties are expected to be anywhere from the 1,500 - 2,500 range, and injuries could total up to 10,000. Tropical Storm Don One of the weaker storms in the season, Don only caused about $1,000 in damages. No injuries or deaths reported. Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Jose Subtropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Lee was an extremely rare Category 6 hurricane, the only one in the 2035 Atlantic hurricane season. The hurricane, dubbed "Lee's Fury" devastated parts of the Carolinas as well as Rhode Island and Maryland. Over 1,000 deaths were confirmed, and over 3,000 injuries have occurred. Estimates of damage range anywhere from 10 to 20 billion dollars. The mayors of all four states declared a state of emergency as well as a travel ban, which (depeneding on the county) would last anywhere from three days, to two weeks. Over 3,000 businesses have been shut down either temporarily or permanently. Lee Relief, is an organization that is working together with local communities and volunteers to help treat victims of Hurricane Lee and provide shelter for those who lost their homes. Subtropical Storm Maria Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2035 till:01/01/2036 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2035 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2035 till:04/06/2035 color:C1 text:Arlene from:31/05/2035 till:06/06/2035 color:TS text:Bret from:03/06/2035 till:19/06/2035 color:C4 text:Cindy from:05/06/2035 till:10/06/2035 color:TS text:Don from:08/06/2035 till:14/06/2035 color:TS text:Emily from:12/06/2035 till:27/06/2035 color:C5 text:Franklin barset:break from:15/06/2035 till:20/06/2035 color:TS text:Gert from:18/06/2035 till:23/06/2035 color:TS text:Harvey from:20/06/2035 till:24/06/2035 color:TS text:Irma from:23/06/2035 till:28/06/2035 color:C1 text:Jose from:26/06/2035 till:04/07/2035 color:TS text:Katia from:29/06/2035 till:17/07/2035 color:C5 text:Lee barset:break from:30/06/2035 till:03/07/2035 color:TS text:Maria from:30/06/2035 till:05/07/2035 color:C1 text:Nate from:30/06/2035 till:12/07/2035 color:C3 text:Ophelia from:02/07/2035 till:12/07/2035 color:C4 text:Philippe bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2035 till:01/06/2035 text:May from:01/06/2035 till:01/07/2035 text:June from:01/07/2035 till:01/08/2035 text:July from:01/08/2035 till:01/09/2035 text:August from:01/09/2035 till:01/10/2035 text:September from:01/10/2035 till:01/11/2035 text:October from:01/11/2035 till:01/12/2035 text:November from:01/12/2035 till:01/01/2036 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Active hurricane seasons